


Chilling

by Yyivaerlyy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: But it is extremely violent in concept, not really graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyivaerlyy/pseuds/Yyivaerlyy
Summary: Mike’s thoughts throughout the whole scooper scene in sister location! (spoilers for sister location if you haven’t seen ((one of)) the ending((s)))Might become something more though...!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!
> 
> This is my first FNAF fanfiction, and also my first fanfiction, so I hope it’s okay! ^^
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome! 
> 
> I may continue this in the future as a kind of AU, this being the prologue, but who knows where the wind will blow. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

“Go forward again, Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the scooping room, she will not follow you.” Baby semi-whispered into the darkness. There were no other sounds, apart from the echoing scraping sounds that had accompanied him throughout the journey.

Mike obeyed Circus Baby’s instructions, moving forward and keeping his breathing silent as he reached out to feel his surroundings for the umpteenth time despite another voice in the back of his brain screaming at him to do otherwise. This time, he hit something. He felt around again for any sort of handle. And luckily, there was one. 

He entered the so-called “scooping room”. The metal build of the door made it heavy, and cold as ice. It slammed behind him when he let go, and he immediately felt cut off from the rest of the world, even more so than before, if that was even possible while also being underground.

He’d been here before, as well as being told before when he was in the suit that this was indeed the same room, he could almost.. recognise the ambience that resided in here. That same kind of chill to the air, and the smell of nothing. 

“Warning, you have entered a highly dangerous area,”  
HandUnit’s voice cut through the silence, “you have entered from maintenance hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of “the scooper”. Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by unauthorised persone-“ the robot-generated voice cut off suddenly and with a static noise that gave Mike a chill down his spine. 

Dim lights started flashing, revealing parts of the animatronics that had tormented him these past nights. Torsos and heads were scattered about the place. They stared at him with their even more lifeless looking eyes, or where their eyes were supposed to be should they be in working order.  
Most importantly, another, much bigger machine hung in front of him. The scooper. Mike’s eyes went wide. His first reaction was fear. Pure, blood-chilling fear. 

Baby’s voice, only a few seconds ago a source of calm and something he thought he could trust, now seemed to be the exact opposite. She still spoke with that same tone when addressing Mike, and it built up a small bit of anger inside of him. 

“You are in the scooping room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today, Funtime Freddy has already been here today, Ballora has already been here today. Circus Baby has already been here today.” 

Mike kept silent while she continued.

“I’ve been out before, but they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There’s nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this.” 

He felt like he knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it one bit. Mike’s heart beat faster and faster by the millisecond, but still, he kept silent. 

“But if we looked like you, then we could hide. If we looked like you, we would have somewhere to go.”

..Mike didn’t know what he knew anymore, but he felt, in that moment, that they were both in deep thought. If a robot could think, that is. But something told Mike that she wasn’t just a robot. All these one-sided conversations they had been having these past few nights, they didn’t feel like extremely good robot programming, it felt like… something else. 

“The scooper only hurts for a moment.”

Mike was brought back to the present. He didn’t know why he didn’t run when a loud starting sound emanated from the scooper. Maybe it was fear that kept him still, maybe it was shock, or maybe, it was acceptance. The last thought he had before the thing lunged forward to do what it was made for, was that he’d never see the end to “The Immortal and the Restless”.

Mike didn’t notice the figure in the window when his vision, tinted with red, finally turned black.


	2. Happy Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> The FNAF fandom has pulled me in once again, I can’t stop it, but I’ll try to get onto Nevermind again soon, I already have the basis for the next chapter! I’m going to try and do chapters short but frequent, because I like leaving everything on a cliffhanger, and also because I think I work better in short bursts. 
> 
> Thank you so much if you’re still here! Hope you enjoy this mini chapter :)

The air around was cold. The town was silent. No birds sang in the trees, no crickets chirped, no wind blew the branches, no people roamed the streets.   
The smell of rotting choked the air, and left none clean to breathe. It was overwhelming, but no one was there to be so.

Something stood out in the dimly-lit back alley, despite not having much light to actually distinguish it in the darkness; it stood out like a sore thumb. It’s presence gave it a natural aura of negativity that was slowly spreading out towards the rest of the small town. 

It was slumped over in an unnatural and disturbing position, legs contorted in ways that human legs should not bend, hands palms up on either side of the body, and head lolled to the side. A strange oil-like substance dripped from the mouth, seeping into the concrete below, and one of the causes for a rise in temperature around the area where the thing lay. It’s skin was a purple-ish colour from decay and rot, and the eyes stared dead ahead. Seeing nothing, and never seeing anything ever again, or so it was thought.

Remains of a past presence had been persevered, and it clung onto every molecule, every atom of that damned metal it could find. The metal that had been so clumsily left behind by the last host now acted as a vessel for the soul that had been forcefully pushed out of the body. Filled with fear and confusion and vengeance, the soul pulled itself back where it belonged.

…

Those dead eyes could see again.


	3. A/N

Henlo there!

I’m so sorry about the large hiatus everyone ówò. I’m fairly sure nobody is following this and waiting for the next chapter, but I thought I’d put an Author’s Note here for a reason why it stopped úwù (if anybody is though, thank you! ^^, thank you also if you’re reading this in general hehe ^^)  
College has started for me and some other personal things as well, nothing bad however ^^ though it will probably mean I’ll either stop uploading altogether or for a long while úvù 

I’m sorry again friendos úvù 

However, I hope you all have a lovely day, and thank you so very much for kudos-ing, reading, or just viewing this smol story, including Nevermind ^w^

Goodbye everyone! ÓwÒ ^v^


End file.
